Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-3p+1)(-p+3)$
First distribute the ${-3p+1}$ onto the ${-p}$ and ${3}$ $ = {-p}({-3p+1}) + {3}({-3p+1})$ Then distribute the ${-p}.$ $ = ({-p} \times {-3p}) + ({-p} \times {1}) + {3}({-3p+1})$ $ = 3p^{2} - p + {3}({-3p+1})$ Then distribute the ${3}$ $ = 3p^{2} - p + ({3} \times {-3p}) + ({3} \times {1})$ $ = 3p^{2} - p - 9p + 3$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 3p^{2} - 10p + 3$